No estoy muerto perras (Countryhumans)
by elenakikiozambrano
Summary: Solo lee esta mierda y si no te gusta pues que te valga verga
1. Prólogo

1945

1945

Se sentía como un ratón acorralado por un gato, tan indefenso y sin salvación, al borde de un precipicio en medio del bosque. Solo le quedaba una bala pero no estaba en condiciones para atacar ya que su agresor estaba frente a él con mas municiones, avanzando lentamente haciéndole retroceder.

USSR- Ya no tienes a donde ir, reich. - Apuntaba a el menor esperando a que este hiciera algún movimiento sospechoso para poder dispararle.

Miro a todos lados pero no encontró nada útil confirmando por centésima vez que no tenía escapatoria.

USSR- Rindete y acepta las condiciones de los aliados. - Le quitó el seguro a la pistola haciendo que el alemán tragara saliva. - O puedes morir aquí y parar con todo de una buena vez, aunque sabemos que a nadie le importaría si murieras aquí mismo.

TR-¿Estas seguro de eso?- Comenzó a reír por lo bajo ganándose una mirada confundida de parte del contrario. - Y yo que pensaba que llorarias por mi.

Trato de acercarse un poco pero el comunista se lo impidió al reafirmar su posición con el arma haciendo que la expresión burlona de nazi cambiara por una asustada.

TR- Eres cruel, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos. - El miedo no era un impedimento para continuar con una que otra broma o comentario fuera de lugar, y menos cuando quería recordarle al soviético lo estúpido que fue.

USSR- ¡¿Yo soy cruel?!- El soviético reclamo acercándose al fascista mientras este trataba de alejarse pero obviamente no lo logro y solo hizo que algunas piedras cayeran por el acantilado. - ¡Tu no puedes reclamarme después de todo lo que me hiciste! ¡Me engañaste, me usaste, me traicionaste! - El menor estaba sudando al ver que ya no tenía escapatoria, USSR estaba muy cerca, demasiado como para hacer algúna estupidez que le ayude. - Y lo mas importante, lastimaste a los que mas quiero - Esto último lo dijo justo a unos centímetros del alemán, golpeando levemente su torso. - Todo eso mientras yo creía en cada una de tus mentiras. - Miro a otro lado tratando de alejar esos recuerdos tan dolorosos y evitar que aquellas lágrimas salieran.

El alemán aprovecho la pequeña distracción para empujar al mayor y sacar su arma.

TR- Te lo dije, ya estas llorando y ni siquiera e muerto. - Soltó una carcajada aunque se notaba que las lágrimas tambien querían salir.

USSR-¿Enserio piensas que con una sola bala me ganaras? Que idiota eres- Apunto al alemán, restándole importancia a la expresión tan triste de este.

TR- No, yo se que este es mi fin. - Colocó el arma en su cabeza - Pero yo desidire como acabar.

Los dos dispararon, la primera bala dio en el brazo del alemán, aunque el soviético estaba a menos de un metro. Y la segunda se desvío por completo perdiéndose entre el bosque, pero el impacto de la primera bala hizo caer a Reich, y USSR no pudo ver si alguno logro darle a su objetivo.

En el momento en que estuvo cayendo vio al responsable de la mala puntería del soviético, un niño que había estado buscando a su padre, y que para su mala suerte, lo encontró justo el borde de la muerte.

Era Alemanía, que se encontraba llorando, mirando a su padre caer directo al abismo.

TR- Alemania...- Fue lo último que dijo antes de perderse de la vista de ambos.

El soviético abrazo al pequeño mientras este lloraba y llamaba a su padre sin parar. No pudo ni siquiera decirle adiós, y ahora estaba abrazando al responsable de su muerte, pero ¿Que podía hacer?

Así, los dos salieron del bosque para confirmar la muerte de Third Reich y buscar al hermano de Alemania. Aunque lo primero no era cierto, pero eso lo sabrían años después.


	2. capitulo 1

Años después

En alguna orilla de algún río se encontraba cierto nazi inconsciente. Después de los disparos callo a un río y este lo arrastro por todos lados hasta terminar en un lugar desconocido.

TR- Abriendo poco a poco los ojos con la vista borrosa. Donde mierda estoy... - Se logra sentar tratando de reconocer el lugar. - ¿Que es esto?- Saca unos huevos de su chaqueta y los deja caer mientras se levantaba.

En eso se acerca un ave y al ver los huevos en el piso inmediatamente ataca a Reich y este se levanta para huir y correr de un lado a otro mientras el ave lo picoteaba.

TR- ¡Esto es tu culpa maldito comunista!- al decir eso algo hizo clic en la cabeza del alemán, recordando todo lo que paso antes de caer por el precipicio. - Espero que no pienses que estoy muerto estúpido USSR... Alejate de mi!!!. - Y el ave volvió a atacar.

Mientras tanto con el maldito comunista

USSR- No puedes obligarme- Se escondió bajo sus cobijas ignorando a su hijo que estaba en la entrada de su cuarto.

Rus- Tienes que ir papá, ONU me va a matar si no te llevo. - Se acercó a la cama, esperando que su padre saliera de su cama.

USSR-- ¿Y crees que me importa? - Dijo sin siquiera asomar la cabeza.

Llevaban así toda la mañana, y ninguno de los dos parecía rendirse.

Rus- Tu lo pediste estúpido padre de mierda. - Tomo a USSR de los pies haciendo que este se sobresaltara y tratará de soltarse.

USSR- ¿A quien le dices estúpido mocoso?- Le da una patada en la cara pero este no lo soltó y solo sonrió burlón.

Rus- Creo que alguien se esta volviendo viejo. - Lo jalo para tirarlo de la cama.

USSR-- Eso es lo que creés. - Saco una pistola de debajo de la cama.- Empieza a correr perra.

Rus- Espera papá soy tu hijo favorito. - Se alejo un poco esperando a que su padre soltará el arma. - No me puedes matar, yo soy quien te hace el desayuno.

USSR- Dio el primer disparo y Rusia salio corriendo para esconderse tras la puerta. - Yo soy quien hace de comer.

Rus- Papá por favor, es solo una reunión. - Suplico asomándose un poco para que el mayor viera sus ojos de perrito, pero solo vio un expresión de molestia. - Por lo menos ve una hora.

Ussr- ¿Por que tanto interés en una estúpida reunión? - Bajo el arma soltando un bufido. - No es como si aportará algo al ir.

Rus- Pues...a ONU pensó que deberías salir más. - Sonrió nervioso al ver que el mayor no estaba convencido. - Y propuso que te vieras con tus "compañeros de guerra"- Dijo preocupado por la respuesta que le fuera a dar.

USSR- ¿Compañeros? ¿Te refieres al del sombrerito ridículo, al delicadito, y al gordo que siempre veo, en la calle, todos los días, por qué todos vivimos en el mismo vecindario? - Dijo con obviedad notando que su hijo solo se encogió en su lugar.

Rus- Bueno si... pero también van a ir I. Japones e Italia. - Pensó que lo había hechado a perder, ya que USSR tenía años sin hablar con ellos.

USSR- Entonces ¿que estamos esperando? - Se levanto y empezó a sacar su ropa para arreglarse en segundos, sin notar la mirada atónita de su hijo.

Rus- ¿Si vas a ir?- Dijo muy sorprendido al ver la rapidez y emoción de su padre.

USSR-- No voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad para burlarme de ellos. - Agarro la pistola de la cama para guardarla en su abrigo.

Rus- Sin armas. - Logro arrebatarle la pistola y la lanzo lejos de la vista de ambos. - ¿Quieres que ONU me sancione?. - Reclamo enojado haciendo que su padre rodará lo ojos.

USSR- Siempre te sanciona por llegar ebrio o ponerte ebrio en la junta. - Dijo al ver que su hijo quería usar aquella vieja excusa de siempre.

Rusia se quedó callado unos segundos sin saber como seguir la discusión, pero ya no había nada con que defenderse, asia que solo se acercó al ropero para sacar una pequeña navaja del cajón.

Rus- Le da la navaja aún no muy convencido. - Te dejare llevar esto pero nada más, no quiero meterme en problemas.

Ussr- Hasta parece que tu eres el papá. - Guarda la nava en su bolsa, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Se quedo pensando un rato en lo que dijo y se preocupo por eso al llegar a una conclusión bastante descabellada. - Ni se te ocurra tener hijos imbécil es mas ni siquiera tengas novio.

Mientras USSR seguía gritando, Rusia iba saliendo del cuarto ignorándolo. Su padre solía ser muy sobre protector cuando se trataba de parejas, aunque nunca ha tenido una. En cuanto el menor estuvo considerablemente lejos de la habitación, USSR aprovecho para poder agarrar la pistola y guardarla entre sus ropas.

De regreso con el pequeño nazi

Caminaba por el bosque con el ave en su hombro, habían logrado un acuerdo y ahora el ave no lo atacaría a cambio de unas cuantas semillas que había recogido.

Estaba perdido desde hace varias horas, pero logro ver un edificio enorme en medio del bosque, se le hacía muy extraño y mas que estuviera cercado con 5 guardias por cada metro.

TR- ¿Que dices amigita? ¿Hay que ir a investigar?

El ave graznó, tal vez solo fue una coincidencia pero third reich lo interpreto como una afirmación a su pregunta.

TR- Tú si sabes de que hablo, pero primero debemos conseguir un arma.


	3. Capitulo 2

Al- ¿No creés que estas exagerando? - Sus dedos masajeavan su sien para tratar de relajarse y no gritar. - Yo no he hecho algo como para que me acuses por, según tu, ''seguir los pasos de mi padre y mi abuelo''- Dijo claramente molesto por los comentarios que había dicho con anterioridad.

Mex- Y yo no pienso pagar el maldito muro, nadie te esta invadiendo pinche gringo.

USA- solo dije lo que pienso, se supone que esta reunión es para eso.

Onu- USA, podrías decirnos la razón de tus quejas - sonaba molesto, el sabia que sus quejas eran por una idiotez, pero tenía que estar calmado o la reunión terminaría mal.

Usa- pues claramente se ve que Alemania quiere conquistar a Polonia.- sonrió burlonamente por las caras de los mencionados pero cambio su expresión al ver al mexicano- y el mexican't ha estado saltando el muro de mi patio trasero.

Mex- No tienes pruebas. -

Usa- Te encontré tratando de entrar al cuarto de Canadá. - Saca su celular mostrando varias fotos y hasta un vídeo.

Mex - No lo se rick, parece falso.- Entrecerró los ojos para "analizar el vídeo". - Aparté, yo no veo el problema de platicar a solas con tu hermano en su cuarto mientras dónde no se puede escuchar nada de lo que hacemos y nadie se enteraría su hiciéramos algo malo.

Usa- You're fucking dead- Se levanto golpeando la mesa demostrando su evidente enojo.

Mex- Entrale a los putazos cabrón ¿O es que tienes miedo? - Se levanto para seguirle la corriente al de ratas y comenzar a pelear. Se iba a subir a la mesa para alcanzar al estadounidense pero chile lo detuvo del cuello de su camisa.

Vene- ¡Se prendió esta mierda! - Grito desde el otro lado de la sala

Can- Te podrías calmar un poco, el solo quería hablar un rato. - Tomo a su hermano para tratar de que se sentara. - Ya sabes, como amigos. - Volteo a ver al mexicano para dedicarle una sonrisa.

Mex- Si wey, como amigos. - Sonó un poco desilusionado al escuchar aquella palabra que el canadiense usaba desde que lo conoció.

Chil- Algún día weon, algún día. - Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a México mientras hablaba bajo para que el de hoja de Maple no los escuchará.

Mex- Suspiro en cuanto se sentó. - Gracias Texas.

Chil- ¡Que no soy Texas!

Y empezaba otra discusión.

Ussr- ¿Asi son en todas las reuniones?- Preguntó USSR, ya se quería ir aunque solo hayan pasado 20 minutos desde que empezó la reunión.

Onu- Lamentablemente.

USA- No suegrito - Interrumpió al menor. - A veces los hermanos Corea son los que empiezan, o mi querido ruso llega muy tomado y tropenzandose con medio mundo.

Al- La única vez que no peleamos fue cuando todos cantamos we are the champions. - Recordó mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Arg- Y Bohemian rhapsody.

Mex- Fue épico ese día.

Mientras todos platicaban, Rusia estaba rezando por que su padre no haya escuchado la manera en que USA lo llamo, no quería más problemas.

USSR- ¿Usa podrías repetir como me llamaste?

Y si lo escucho, bueno, por lo menos va a ser divertido escuchar los gritos de usa.

Usa- Suegrito, ¿O prefiere que le diga padre? - Se puso en medio de Rusia y USSR para abrazarlos por los hombros, sin notar que el ruso rodaba los ojos por lo idiota que era.

Al- Esto va a ser divertido- Empezó a reír al ver la cara de molestia de USSR.

USSR- Saca la navaja y la coloca cerca de su cuello. - Tienes 15 segundos para explicarte y suplicar.

Usa- Rusia ¿Puedes ayudarme? - Miro al mencionado implorando por su ayuda.

Rus- Lo miro unos segundos recibiendo una sonrisa nerviosa. - No.

Usa- Por favor no quiero morir, y tu sabes que tu padre si me puede matar.

Rus- Y... Debería importarme? - Lo miro con desinterés sin importarle su cara de preocupación.

Onu- Rusia! - Le llamo la atención para que este ayudará al estadounidense.

Rus- De acuerdo - Se levanta apartando a USA. - Papá dejalo el solo esta bromeando. - Miro mal al estadounidense sabiendo que este iba responder para contradecirlo. - Tu lo conoces y sabes que solo somos amigos

Suena la canción de rick y morty.

Mex- Con su celular. - Ups, se me resbaló el dedo. - Ríe junto con argentina y chile que son los que están sentados a su lado.

Rus- Ignorare eso. - Dijo viendo cómo el de estrellas solo bufaba por aquella extraña canción.

USSR- Esta bien- Guarda la navaja en su abrigo. - Pero te estaré vigilando.

Usa- ¿Gracias?

ONU- Suspira- Ya pueden levantarse y comer, si seguimos así terminaremos en el hospital.

Los primeros en levantarse fueron los países americanos, que solo estaban esperando a que ONU pronunciara aquellas ansiadas palabras para poder comer aquel banquete.

USSR se quedo en una esquina tomando un poco de vodka que le había robado a rusia, viendo a todos comer y convivir, sobretodo los que anteriormente estaban peleando. El solo miraba curioso a los mas ''jovenes'', porque algunos eran mas grandes que el y por mucho, y se reía de ellos porque parecían adolescentes con hormonas alteradas.

Muy diferente a lo que eran antes.

I.J- Hey. - El imperio japonés se acerco a el junto con Italia, tan juntos como si fueran pareja. Desde que termino la guerra solo habian intercambiado un par de palabras y una que otra interacción, pero la mayoría no son muy agradables de recordar.

USSR- Espero que no vengan a molestarme. - Dijo aunque el esperaba que si lo hicieran para seguirles la corriente, si el no empezaba la pelea no lo regalarían tanto.

I.J- No, no venimos a molestar solo queremos arreglar las cosas. - Nego con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver la molestia del soviético por solo habérsele acercado.

Ita- Hablar como gente civilizada. - Se metió a la conversación al ver que el nipones parecía no poder hablar. Era comprensible, había escuchado que I. Japones y USSR habían tenido una discusión que hizo que se apartaran por mucho tiempo.

Ussr- ¿Con una espada en la espalda? - Señaló el arma que el imperio tenía en su espalda. - Si que son civilizados.

I.J- Tú tienes una navaja y se que escondes una pistola. - Señaló el lado izquierdo del soviético, justo donde estaba el arma.

Ussr- Touche.

Ita- Vaya, soy el único sin arma. - Su expresión cambio a una bastante nerviosa, estaba bastante incómodo al saber que esos dos parecían calmados pero estaban dispuesto a pelear si lo necesitaban. - Tal vez debí de traer una.

I.J- Calmate, nunca te haría daño a ti y lo sabes. - Lo abrazo por los hombros sin notar el sonrojo que aparecía en el rostro del tricolor. - Y moriría primero antes de dejar que alguien te lastimara.

Ita- Gra...gracias.

Ussr- Eso se escucho tan gay. - Se burló de ambos al ver que seguían sin confesar los sentimientos que tenían por el otro.

Ita- ¿Como tu hijo con USA? - Se había molestado por aquella indirecta directa, así que no dudo en contratacar.

USSR- Mi hijo no esta saliendo con el capitalista. - Se cruzo de brazos igual de molesto que el italiano.

I.J- Pero quiere. - Dijo para apoyar a el menor de estarura. - Yo entiendo tu enojo, si mi hijo saliera con él yo estaría furioso. - Pero tampoco quería que ambos se pelearán.

Ussr- ¿Que no tenías una hija? - Sonaba bastante confundido, y más al ver a Japón con su ropa tan femenina al otro lado de la sala. - La vi en la reunión.

Italia se empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras el imperio japonés buscaba que decir para explicar aquello que pensaba que todos sabían.

I.J- Él tiene gustos diferentes...- Se sobó la nuca desacomodando un poco su coleta.

Ita- Le gusta vestirse de mujer.

Ussr- Hmm... Ahora me arrepiento de haber preguntado. - Volvió a ver al nipones menor sin comprender como nunca se había dado cuenta. - Era mejor que no me hubieras dicho.

Estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato, comentando lo que pensaban de los demás, como la relación tan larga de UK y Francia, que Polonia no podía dejar de ver a USSR con miedo y cada que pasaba a su lado este agachaba la mirada, los gustos peculiares del nipón mas joven y que usa casi besa al ruso y USSR casi lo mata otra vez.

Pero algo les llamo la atención, no solo de ese trio sino de todos los presentes. ONU recibió una llamada y el salio a contestar pero se escuchaba muy alterado, se podían escuchar sus gritos desde adentro aunque no se entendía que decía. Parecía asustado.

ONU- Chicos creo que es hora de que regresen a sus casas. - Se notaba nervioso, sudaba y temblaba. No era buena señal.

UK- ¿Que esta pasando? - Pregunto acercándose con un vaso de agua para la organización.

Fran- Se ve que es grave. - Se acercó de igual forma pero con la diferencia de que el checaba la temperatura del celeste con su tacto. Estaba frío.

ONU dudo un poco era algo delicado, pero decidió hablar con la verdad, tal vez ellos podrían ayudar.

ONU- Hay un intruso en el edificio y esta armado.


End file.
